


TomCo (Because I suck at titles sometimes)

by LukaTheSelkie



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: I was 50/50 expecting laser puppies to be in characters, M/M, Was not disappointed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-16 20:30:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11260413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LukaTheSelkie/pseuds/LukaTheSelkie
Summary: What happens when Tom takes Marco out for ice cream and admits he likes the human?





	TomCo (Because I suck at titles sometimes)

**Author's Note:**

> OMG I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!!!! I searched TomCo and the video I made on thanksgiving weekend is seventeenth in the search!!!! I'm so f*cking hyped you have no idea!!!! And 1.4K views!?! Ridiculous! I'm sooooooooo happy! Seriously, I can't even spell right. Autocorrect is saving me right now. I thought I would start a TomCo fic to celebrate. They may be a bit ooc but sometimes writers can't help that, especially if we have as little to go on as Tom's demeanor. But I'll try my best!!!! HYPE!!!!!!!!
> 
> This was written awhile ago, so my vies are up to 3.5k now. Eeeeeeeeeeeee. So happy. I'm transfering everything I've written over to here because it seems to get popular really fast.

    Marco sat in his room, fighting off his boredom. Star had gone on a walk with the laser puppies, and Marco had stupidly declined the offer to go with her. He rolled onto his side, hanging his head off his bed. He closed his eyes and let out a long, aggravated groan.  
    "You sound sexually frustrated," came a cool voice. Marco was quick to bolt up, staring wide-eyed at the person who had suddenly entered his room. Tom held up his hands in surrender. "Relax, I didn't come here to do anything to you." Marco stood, pushing Tom out his bedroom door.  
    "Out out out. Star isn't here right now, out. Now." Tom rolled his eyes and easily escaped Marco's grasp.  
    "I didn't come here for her. I came here for you." Marco crossed his arms at that.  
    "To do what? Torture me? Lie to me again?" Tom frowned lightly.  
    "Look, I'm sorry for what I did. I would like to make it up to you. Won't you let me take you out for an ice cream?" Marco narrowed his eyes at Tom.  
    "How do I know this isn't a trick?" He tapped his foot.  
    "I don't have anything to prove to you it's not a trick other than my word. I know that wouldn't be enough?" Marco shook his head at the question.  
    "Of course not. But I do have an idea." He smirked slightly.  
    "Anything." Tom smiled flawlessly.  
    "If it really isn't a trick, you wouldn't mind giving me ransom. If nothing happens, you get the item back. If something does happen, I get to keep it until you prove to me I can trust you." Tom sighed quietly.  
    "Fine. What item do you want?" Marco glanced at him.  
    "I never see you with your wrist warmer things off. That's the best I can come up with on the spot." Marco flushed as Tom laughed, pulling one off and handing it to him.  
    "It feels odd with just one on. Here, take the other as well." Marco opened his mouth to protest that one item was enough, but Tom had already removed it and somehow managed to place them both onto Marco's arms. "I have to admit, you look good like that. Especially if you don't put your hoodie on." Marco scowled.  
    "I wear my hoodie everywhere." Tom stared at him for a moment, slowly stepping closer.  
    "Well don't," he spoke quietly, sending a shiver down Marco's spine. He nodded meekly. "Right then. Let's go get ice cream!" He smiled brightly and took Marco's wrist, practically skipping off to the shop, or what Marco considered his doom.

Tom wound up dragging Marco the entire way to the ice cream shop. They immediately got more attention than Marco was used to because of the sudden appearance of a demon in their quiet town. "Tom, I knew this was a bad idea," Marco mumbled and hid behind Tom the best he could. Tom chuckled and pulled Marco into the nearest booth, which happened to be easily seen throughout the shop. Tom sat across from Marco and smiled flawlessly at him.  
"What flavor would you like?" Instead of answering, Marco stared at Tom accusingly. "What?" he asked innocently.  
"Why are you being so nice to me?" Marco thought he noticed Tom's cheeks turn a slightly darker shade of lilac, but he couldn't be sure.  
"Is it a crime to want to treat you?" Marco gaped at him.  
"Yeeeeeeeeeeeees. It is, actually. Because you're Tom. You aren't nice. Ever." Tom frowned lightly.  
"I can change." (Kudos if you get The Killers reference) Marco stared at him as if he were a known con artist. "Marco? Earth to Marco?" Tom waved his hand in front of Marco's face.  
"Who are you and what have you done to Tom?" he spoke softly, as if afraid the real Tom might come back and get upset at him. Tom scoffed.  
"I'm the real Tom. I'm just changed. I don't get as angry as often anymore. I promise." He smiled at Marco, who still stared at him like he was an alien. He sighed and slumped down in his chair when he realized Marco would never believe him.  
Just when Tom thought his plan was ruined, Marco asked quietly, "Why me?" Tom sat back up quickly, covering up his shock rather well.  
"Why you? Perhaps you should ask Star that question. She knows the answer, and I don't trust myself to say it without making it exceedingly awkward." Marco scoffed and stared at him, bewildered.  
"Is it that important? Wow. I'll ask Star for sure then!" He laughed and Tom smiled bashfully at him.  
"Can we have ice cream first? I was really looking forward to this." Marco smiled and tucked a piece of hair behind his ear.  
"Of course we can. I think I'll have a classic chocolate." Tom laughed at his request.  
"Of course you would go for classic chocolate. It matches your hair." Tom smiled brightly, showing his sharpened teeth off. Marco bit his lip, still slightly apprehensive of his company.  
"What are you going to get? Rainbow again?" Marco laughed, remembering when Tom invited him to hang out before the Mackie Hand marathon. Tom laughed as well.  
"Maybe I will." He smiled mischievously as the waitress came over and took their orders. It was not long at all before they had their ice cream and licking it, smiling like doofuses at each other. When they finished, Marco went to pay for his own but Tom stopped him. "Wait. This is my treat." Marco looked at him in confusion.  
"Your treat? Now I feel bad." Tom chuckled.  
"Just ask Star why. Really. She will tell you delicately." Marco huffed as Tom paid and stood. Marco followed suit.  
"Ask Star to tell me why me, and why you treated me. I got it." Marco smiled. "I really should go back though. I'm sure Star is home by now, and the laser puppies love to see me when they come home from a walk." Tom snickered quietly.  
"They love you. That's kind of adorable. Let me walk you home." Marco nodded in agreement.  
"Thank you Tom. Would you like to see them?" He shook his head.  
"No thank you. I get to see enough of them when Star walks them by herself. She loves to walk them through other dimensions." Marco bit his lip to stop himself from going into hysterics. Tom saw and laughed. They stayed in a comfortable silence the entire way to Marco's house.  
"Thank you for the ice cream. It was really good." Marco beamed at Tom and he smiled gently back.  
"It was nothing, really." Suddenly there was a squeal and Star was at the door, peeking at the two.  
"Tom did you-?" Tom shushed her quickly and disappeared into his flames. She rolled her eyes. "Boys. What did you two do Marco!?!"  
"He took me out for ice cream. I asked him why me at one point and he said to ask you because he was afraid he would mess it up. Also he paid for me and he told me to ask you about that too." Marco laughed sheepishly, tangling his hand in his hair. Star just squeaked even more and dragged him inside.  
"Marco! Tom likes you!" He tilted his head slightly.  
"Yeah? I like him too. And?" Star guffawed.  
"As more than a friend!" Marco's eyes widened.  
"So that's why he..."  
"Yes! Did you enjoy your time with him!?!"  
"I need a moment to take this in." He ran to his room and plopped down on his bed. He noticed a flaming rose on his pillow and sighed, reading the small note attached to it out loud. "I assume you already asked Star. I like you, Marco Diaz. ~Tom." He groaned and lay back, holding the rose in his hand and placing his arm over his face. There was a quiet knock at the door.  
"Marco, can I come in? I thought you two would be a perfect couple." Marco heard through the door. He grunted to let her know she could come in. She opened the door quietly. "Did Tom give you that?" She pointed to the Rose as he nodded. "It's lovely."  
"It is lovely. So is Tom. And I'm confused as to why I think that. But maybe I do like him as more than a friend?" Star smiled seemingly at Marco, but it was mostly because she had called Tom on her portable mirror before going into his room and speaking to him.  
She loved the little "Yes!" from her pocket as she sat on Marco's bed to console him.


End file.
